The present invention relates to a wet treatment arrangement for photographic sheet carriers.
More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement of the above type which has at least one liquid tank, at least one transporting roller which transport a sheet carrier from an inlet slot to an outlet slot of one tank and from the outlet slot of the preceding tank to an inlet slot of a following tank by means of transfer guiding surfaces, and cover parts provided for covering the upper surfaces of the tanks from an adjustment space for the wet treatment device, wherein each cover part partially surrounds the upper transporting roller at a distance from it and forms a part of the transfer guiding surfaces.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed for example in the European Patent Document EP 0332028 A2. In this arrangement the sides of the cover parts which face the tank or tanks are formed as smooth surfaces and curved in a substantially circular-arc manner, and a sheet carrier to be guided abuts against the inner surfaces of the cover parts over a greater part of their flat side which faces the cover parts.